Una pequeña gran noticia
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Serie de one shot, sobre la relación de Sakura y Sasuke desde el 699 - 700. One shot 5: Los mismos ojos
1. Una pequeña gran noticia

**Una pequeña gran noticia.**

Parpadeo sorprendida.

No, no estaba tan sorprendida, lo estaba esperando.

Bueno, si estaba sorprendida pero era lo que había querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Levantó el rostro y se miró en el espejo que tenía al frente. Se sonrió a sí misma y acomodó uno de sus mechones rosas detrás de la oreja.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

—Bien, Sakura Haruno —si dijo —. Es momento de decirle.

Y como si esas palabras pesaran una tonelada, sus hombros se encogieron y su sonrisa se borró poco a poco.

¿Y si él no quería? ¿Era demasiado pronto, talvez?

Se llevó las manos hasta el rostro con frustración. Era tan tonta, no habían hablado jamás de ese tema. Su única pista era un comentario hecho a sus doce años, pero nada más. Había vuelto a hacer planes en el aire y ahora si la había regado por completo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, un antiguo gesto que indicaba que se encontraba pensando profundamente, y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejo escapar. Volvió a levantar su vista, ya no tan decidida.

—Lo tomara bien —intentó convencerse —. Ha cambiado.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y se apresuró a limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Un momento! — gritó.

Dejo el pequeño dispositivo que tenían entre sus manos sobre el lavabo. Se lavó las manos, miró que nada en su rostro la delatara y salió a la habitación.

Su respiración se cortó al ver a Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la entrada al dormitorio. Llevaba su traje típico de misiones y la capa negra colgaba en sus hombros.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

El moreno la observó por unos segundos, notando de inmediato su extraño comportamiento pero sin decir nada al respecto.

—Sakura, Kakashi nos espera. Tenemos una misión.

Él observo atentamente como ella primero abría sus ojos con sorpresa y luego fruncía su mente, mordiéndose el labio nuevamente. No parecía querer participar y eso lo extraño. A ella no le gustaba quedar fuera de los asuntos del equipo siete.

—¿Sabes de que se trata? —preguntó con cautela.

—No. Hasta que estemos en la torre nos dará los detalles. Partiremos de inmediato así que ve lista.

Se marchó de la habitación, mientras ella iba de un lado a otro tomando sus armas y su capa de viaje. Lanzó un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, deseando una misión corta y poco peligrosa.

…Pero Sasuke nunca realizaba misiones que no fueran peligrosas. La mayoría eran rango A, si no era posible que S. Lo único que impedía que al chico le dieran la invitación oficial para ser ANBU, era el historial como criminal que poseía. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecida de eso. Sasuke pasaría mucho menos tiempo en Konoha de no ser así.

Llegó hasta el pequeño salón del apartamento y volvió a sonreírle a Sasuke, que la esperaba sentado. Él detectó la sonrisa falsa y esperó hasta que ella se acercara para ponerse de pie. La sujetó de un brazo, reteniéndola muy cerca de él.

—¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó seriamente.

Sakura tragó en seco.

—No. No es nada —respondió en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Malditas hormonas que no dejaban de jugar con ella. Atrapó a Sasuke en un abrazo asfixiante susurrándole un gracias al oído.

Sasuke la dejó ir. Esperaría cuando ella estuviera lista para decirle lo que pasaba.

Cuando el Hokage les explicó que su misión consistía en ser la escolta de la princesa Kaede, hija del Daimyo del País del Fuego, quiso reír de la felicidad. La misión no era realmente difícil y ellos habían sido elegidos solamente porque la figura política que representaba la chica era demasiado importante.

Sasuke se notaba molesto por una misión como esa. Su rostro no se había relajado en todo el viaje y solo habló, cuando cansado de escuchar las insinuaciones de la princesa Kaede y lo bien que sería tenerlo más cerca del palacio, le aclaró que él estaba casado y que a Sakura, su esposa, no le agradaría mudarse de la aldea.

No saltó sobre él y lo besó en ese momento porque sería una tremenda falta de respeto. Pero la mirada que ambos compartieron aclaraba cualquier duda.

Partieron hacia Konoha una vez se presentaron con el Daimyo y llegaron a casa esa misma noche.

—¡Estoy rendida! —dijo Sakura, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Sasuke sonrió al verla y caminó al baño mientras se quitaba su traje ninja.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y cuando su vista bajó se percató del pequeño y extraño aparato que estaba ahí.

Se acercó para examinarlo mejor. Mirándolo casi con temor.

Sabía exactamente qué era eso. No había nacido ayer. Con su agilidad de ninja inspeccionó el lugar en busca de las instrucciones, encontró el papel entre las cosas de Sakura y con rapidez las leyó. Tomó en sus manos la placa blanca y tragó saliva mientras observaba atónito las dos líneas rojas.

El dispositivo cayó de sus manos.

—Sakura —llamó con voz ronca.

—¿Mmh?

—Sakura —volvió a llamar saliendo del baño. La chica abrió un ojo y se asustó al verlo completamente pálido. Se sentó en la cama, alarmada.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estás embarazada — No lo pregunto, lo afirmó. La prueba estaba en el suelo de su baño.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que palideció.

—Yo… Sasuke-kun… —tragó saliva y se armó de valor —. Si, Sasuke-kun. Estoy esperando un hijo nuestro.

Los segundos de silencio fueron una completa tortura, luego el frunció el entrecejo y el mundo de la pelirosa se vino abajo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? —demandó molesto.

—Esta mañana. Pensaba decirte…

—¿Esta mañana? ¿Y aun así aceptaste una misión?

Sakura parpadeo confusa un par de veces.

—¿No estás molesto porque este embarazada?

—¿Cómo podría estarlo? Si te pedí formar una familia fue en todos los sentidos…

El corazón de Sakura palpitó de prisa y por primera vez en todo el día una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. Se lanzó hacia Sasuke, atrapándolo en un abrazo y besándolo llena de felicidad.

—Felicidades, futuro papá.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa que se disolvió casi al instante.

—No seguirás haciendo misiones. Ni iras al hospital, es muy peligroso. Ni te acercaras a Naruto… —gruñó lo último.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos. Se separó un poco de él y le tomó la mano, llevándolo hasta la cama para que se acostara junto a ella.

—Se cómo cuidarme, Sasuke-kun.

—No lo parece —replicó alzando una ceja. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada pero pronto cambio de opinión y lo abrazó, sonriendo con picardía.

—Ahora si necesitaremos una casa.

El moreno lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió con su cabeza.

—Mañana comenzaremos a buscar.

Bajó su mirada hasta Sakura y casi con temor acarició el vientre de su esposa.

Sakura sonrió con ternura la verlo y colocó una de sus manos sobre la de él.

—¿Qué quieres que sea?

Sus ojos negros la taladraron, pensando por primera vez en eso y sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No importa. Sera perfecto.

La abrazó con cuidado y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Sería padre… ahora si tenía una familia completa.


	2. Sin amigos, sin problemas

**Sin amigos, sin problemas.**

Una pequeña línea se formó entre sus cejas y entrecerró un poco más los ojos sin apartar su mirada de la chica pelirosa que se encontraba a unos metros. Miraba asombrado la figura delgada, enmarcada por aquel vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo por la cinta en su pecho, preguntándose como era posible que un pequeño bebe estaba desarrollándose en ese cuerpo.

Conocía conceptos básicos del proceso, pero no dejaba de parecerle fascinante.

Sakura volteo a verlo al sentir su mirada insistente, y le sonrió con dulzura desde el otro lado de la calle. Sasuke hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con su cabeza y ella volvió a colocar toda su concentración para escoger frutas del puesto que estaba frente a ella, él siguió pensando en la formación de un bebe.

—¡Sakura-chan! —El gritó retumbo por toda la calle comercial. Nadie se inmutó, acostumbrado a los escándalos y la chica pelirosa se giró lentamente hacia quien la llamaba.

Sin embargo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo completo de Sasuke y un segundo después se encontró al lado de su esposa. Fulminó con su mirada al rubio que se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro y apretó las bolsas de compras que cargaba en su mano.

—¡Teme!

—Hn.

—Hola, Naruto.

—Vengan esta tarde a cenar a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—No —respondió tajantemente Sasuke.

Su mirada negra y la verde se fulminaron entre sí, mientras Naruto los observaba extrañado.

—Ya hablamos de eso, Sakura —murmuró el pelinegro en forma de advertencia.

—Sí, Sasuke. Lo hicimos —gruño entre dientes.

Él entrecerró sus ojos sin entender. Si ya tenían un acuerdo, ¿Porque Sakura lo rompía en la primera oportunidad? Observó asombrado como ella caminaba hacia el rubio, dejándolo a él atrás, así que rápidamente la tomó de su mano, reteniéndola.

—No comeremos tu porquería de ramen —le dijo tajantemente a Naruto, colocándose frente a Sakura.

—¡¿Qué dices, teme?! Hinata-chan lo hará y ella cocina muy bien, ´ttebayo. Es una ocasión especial.

—Cuenta conmigo —dijo Sakura, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposo.

—Ya escuchaste —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa —. Deja de comportarte como un engreído porque tu también iras.

Sasuke se sentía arrinconado y su paciencia comenzaba a perderse. En su mente se proyectaron todas las situaciones que podrían salir mal y causarle algún daño a su pequeño bebe. Sakura no podía ser tan irracional, debía de entender que Naruto era peligroso.

—Solo estas amargado porque seré padre primero que tu —soltó de pronto el rubio, para luego cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Hinata está embarazada? —preguntó Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tu? —preguntó Sasuke incrédulo.

—No le digan nada, era la gran noticia de esta noche.

Sakura se lanzó sobre Naruto, atrapándolo en un abrazo que él no tardó en responder. Pero tan pronto sus manos rodearon la aun pequeña figura de la chica, Sasuke la apartó de inmediato. La miró con rencor y ella solo rodo sus ojos.

—Apuesto que cuando tú lo seas, dejaras de ser un teme.

—¿Y quién dice que tú lo serás primero, dobe? —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces intentando entender las complicadas palabras en las que a Sasuke le gustaba hablar, luego miro a Sakura que le sonrió de forma especial y lo comprendió.

Ella… ellos… ¡Todos serian padres!

Se lanzó hacia sus amigos, atrapándolos en un fuerte abrazo.

—Naruto… no… respiro… —articulo medianamente Sakura.

El instinto dormido de asesino volvió a despertar en Sasuke y con un ágil movimiento lo apartó de su chica.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura —le advirtió, antes de tomarle la mano y llevarla de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

**Siento mucho los inconvenientes anteriores. Otra vez no revise al subir -_- ¡Pero ya está corregido! **

**Disfruten la lectura.**


	3. Presente anonimo

**Presente anónimo**

Era extraño despertar en la aldea. Ver por la ventana de su habitación las casas levantadas después de la guerra, las personas en su ajetreo cotidiano, los ninjas caminando tranquilamente hacia sus entrenamientos. Había pasado tanto tiempo fuera que ya no se sentía parte de ningún lugar.

El mundo estaba cambiando, se estaba levantando de una guerra sin precedentes y en cierta forma todos se sentían fuera de lugar. Como si temieran que la paz lograda solo era una mera ilusión.

Él lo sentía así la mayoría del tiempo y sabía que debía trabajar para que las cosas se mantuvieran. Por eso había regresado. Pensaba que ya estaban solucionadas las dudas que tenía, que sus sentimientos estaban esclarecidos, pero realmente seguía confundido.

Se separó de la ventana y caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida de su casa. Se detuvo frente a un espejo y acomodo el cabello de su rostro, tapando su ojo izquierdo. El legendario rinnegan vivía en él y causaba una extraña perturbación en quien lo observaba. Todavía no habían podido olvidar lo que esos ojos hacían y por eso aún le temían.

Caminó por las calles abarrotadas de Konoha hacia el hospital y directamente fue hacia un cubículo especial donde siempre lo recibían. Las pruebas para terminar su prótesis quedaron inconclusas al momento en que se marchó y ahora debía llevar de nuevo todo el proceso, aunque no estaba seguro de quererla. Su brazo era un pequeño sacrifico que estaba pagando por todo lo que había causado. No solo él, sino sus antepasados.

Se sentó en la camilla y observó la ventana frente a él, mientras Tsunade examinaba su brazo y anotaba en su libreta. Solo el sonido del lápiz rasgando el papel se oía en la habitación. Sus charlas se resumían en preguntas específicas que hacia la anterior Hokage y él respondía con algún monosílabo. No tenían una mala relación, solo era meramente profesional.

Sasuke no despegó su vista de la ventana. Podía ver a todas las personas que entraban al hospital desde ahí y como todos los días, observó a Sakura acercarse. No despegó sus ojos de ella mientras saludaba a todas las personas que pasaban. La miraba sonreír y desenvolverse, y por alguna extraña razón sentía un tirón en el abdomen y su corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido como si se preparaba para hacer algo arriesgado.

No era la primera vez que lo sentía. Recordaba muy bien ese momento en la guerra donde pensaba que estaba perdido y moriría sin remedio, en otra dimensión y completamente solo. Y luego apareció ella llamándolo, como un espejismo. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar que ella era real, su corazón saltó sobre su pecho y él lo había atribuido al susto de verla en ese lugar, y luego corrió hacia ella. Cuando observó como se cerraba el pequeño portal, la desesperación lo embriago. No por quedar atrapado de nuevo, sino porque sabía que ella estaba débil. Sakura se estaba desmayando y él quería protegerla.

Su poder había superado sus límites y no podía ignorar la razón de ese hecho. Fue algo que excluyó a un rincón de su mente de inmediato. No era el momento para pensar en eso y tampoco entraba en sus planes. Tenía que conseguir que Sakura lo odiara, solo así sus planes de ese entonces funcionarían.

Pero Sakura no lo hizo. No importaba que hiciera él, Sakura lo seguía amando.

Y Sasuke no poda entender por qué. No recordaba haber hecho nada en su vida para merecer eso.

En sus días de viajero había pensado mucho sobre ella, sobre sus propios sentimientos… _sobre ellos._ Y ahora tenía muy claro lo que sentía.

—No has hablado con ella aun—Sasuke giró su rostro hacia la rubia que había bajado ya su tabla de anotaciones. Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente pero fingió que nada pasaba y mantuvo su rostro lo más impávido que pudo —. Deberías hacerlo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Sasuke, levantándose de la mesa y colocándose nuevamente su camisa.

La ex Hokage alzó una de sus cejas y regreso su mirada a los papeles, suprimiendo una sonrisa divertida. Hizo un gesto con su mano para que se marchara y Sasuke de inmediato salió del cubículo. Su única mano viajó hasta su bolsillo y apretó un pequeño recuerdo que cargaba consigo.

En su camino hacia la salida, pasó frente al cubículo de su compañera y se detuvo observando. Tal vez Tsunade tenía razón, además él lo había prometido.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó una sola vez. La puerta se hizo hacia atrás con su golpe y después el terminó de empujarla para abrirla.

—¿Sakura? —Llamó, pero nadie respondió.

Entró a la pequeña habitación y no encontró a nadie. El bolso de la chica estaba sobre la silla, pero no había señales de ella. Dio unos pasos acercándose al escritorio, su mano volvió a viajar a su bolsillo y sacó aquello que había estado cargando. Una pequeña cadena de plata relució con la luz que entraba de la ventana y un pequeño dije rosado colgaba oscilando de un lado a otro.

Lo dejó sobre el escritorio vacío y se marchó del cubículo. Salió del hospital sin lograr ver a la chica que minutos después entró en su consultorio.

Sakura observó con curiosidad la bonita cadena que estaba en la mesa. No había ninguna nota, ni siquiera estaba oculta en alguna caja. La levantó a la altura de su rostro y miró el curioso cristal rosa con el que estaba hecho el pétalo de una flor de cerezo.

Sonrió y sus ojos verdes viajaron hasta su ventana donde pudo observar como una desordenada mata de pelo negro se perdía, al doblar Sasuke la esquina.

Se colocó el collar sin dejar de sonreír y con sus mejillas cada vez más rojas.

"_Gracias, Sasuke-kun"_ fue su único pensamiento.


	4. Antojos

**Antojos**

Soltó un leve gemido de inconformidad y se giró en la cama por enésima vez esa noche. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron por completo y observó el techo blanco de la habitación. Soltó un bufido. Estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas y ahora no podía dormir por las noches. Miró de reojo a su esposo que dormía plácidamente. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminándole el rostro pálido donde algunos cabellos rebeldes caían sobre él y lucia ciertamente angelical algo que nadie diría de Sasuke Uchiha cuando este se encontraba despierto y con una katana al alcance de su mano.

En otro momento Sakura se hubiera quedado admirándolo. Sintiéndose realmente feliz por estar al lado de él, pero en ese instante estaba muy lejos de tener esos pensamientos. Al contrario lo fulminó con la mirada, molesta porque él podía dormir tranquilo y tener una vida normal cuando ella no podía ni salir de su casa y ya se encontraba cansada, tenía mareos todas las mañanas y prácticamente nauseas después de cada comida. Además había aumentado de peso tanto que tendría que tener un rudo entrenamiento después del momento de parto para por recuperar la condición física anterior. Sin contar que su estómago comenzaba a reclamar unos dangos.

Miró el reloj al lado de la cama. Las dos de la mañana. Quería dangos ahora y no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró.

Él moreno solo se giró y le dio la espada. Sakura lo miró atónita por unos segundos y luego frunció el entrecejo.

—Sasuke — volvió a llamarlo y esta vez lo tomó del brazo, moviéndolo un poco —Despierta. No me siento bien.

Puso su mejor voz quejumbrosa y dio resultados. Él chico volvió a girare hacia ella, medio preocupado medio somnoliento.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Quiero dangos —Sakura sonrió con travesura ante la cara atónita de él.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez. Hace algunas horas había regresado a la aldea después de varios días en una misión encubierto donde había aguantado no solo hambre y sueño, sino que el clima también había conspirado contra él. Y cuando por fin dormía cómodamente en su cama era molestado por esa tontería.

—Son las dos de la mañana, Sakura. Duérmete.

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos. Pero antes de intentar conciliar el sueño sintió un fuerte golpe con la almohada en su rostro. Abrió los ojos sobre saltado, mirando a su chica molesta.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

—¡No! Estoy embarazada —replicó con un tono de obviedad —. De ti, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke rodó sus ojos. Claro que lo recordaba. Sakura se encargaba de remarcar ese punto a cada instante. Cada vez que tenía nauseas, cuando no podía dormir por no encontrar una posición cómoda, cada vez que lloraba sin sentido.

—¡Yo sufro todo! —Siguió quejándose — A ti solo te tocó la parte divertida y lo único que pido a cambio son dangos, ¡Y ni siquiera en eso me puedes complacer! Eres un insensible, egoísta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos verdes y Sasuke sabía que tenía que actuar. No estaba de humor para soportar un ataque sentimentalista.

—Cuando amanezca conseguiré los dangos. Espérate hasta entonces.

No funcionó. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica, pero enseguida ella la secó con un movimiento brusco.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Eso era nuevo.

—Para entonces será muy tarde.

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama y le dio la espalda. El moreno parpadeo confundido y sintió una fea sensación moviéndose en su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con cautela acercándose a ella. La pelirosa no contestó —. Sakura —dio una primera advertencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin voltearse.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: Si los antojos no se complace, uno puede perder al bebe.

Sasuke hizo un sonido despectivo.

—Eso es una tonta superstición.

—¿Y si es verdad? Pero claro, al señor soy-un-cubo-de-hielo-Uchiha no le importara comprobar que tan cierto es eso con su hija primogénita.

Sakura se estaba pasando de la raya. El moreno apretó sus labios con furia y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Iré por los malditos dangos — dijo con un tono filoso —. Y no vuelvas a insinuar lo que has dicho.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su error, pero cuando intento detenerlo, Sasuke ya no estaba. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y la cortina se movía furiosamente con el viento.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez las dejo fluir.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke caminaba por las desérticas calles de Konoha. Iba descalzo y solo con los pantalones de su pijama, pero no podía estar ni un minuto más escuchándola y pensar que aún faltaban cinco meses más… Su único consuelo era saber que Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque… ¿Qué podía hacer de irritante la chica Hyuuga? ¿Hablar en un tono audible? Tal vez Naruto no estaba sufriendo, pero definitivamente Shikamaru sí. Solo pensar en el pobre Nara lo hacía sentirse afortunado de que Sakura no tuviera el mismo temperamento que la chica de Suna.

Soltó un suspiro, sentía la miraba de los ANBU sobre él. No había ninguna orden de vigilancia por parte de Kakashi, pero él era demasiado peligroso e impredecible como para que no lo hicieran por simple sentido común.

Encontró una tienda de dangos y lógicamente estaba cerrada, pero a veces lograba ser bastante persuasivo cuando quería.

Esperó dormitando en las bancas mientras le entregaban las órdenes que había pedido y sin querer terminó completamente dormido en ese lugar. Se levantó sobresaltado después de lo que él sentía que habían sido un par de minutos. Los platos con dangos estaban frente a él y la puerta de la casa se encontraba cerrada. Sin embargo cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse.

Se apresuró a llegar a casa, entró por la ventana que seguía abierta.

Sakura estaba dormida nuevamente. Pero se había apoderado del lado en el que usualmente él dormía y tenía abrazada la almohada hundiendo su rostro en ella. Dejo los dangos en una mesa pequeña y se acercó a ella.

Con un suave movimiento le apartó los mechones de cabello que le tapaban el rostro y notó los surcos de lágrimas recientes. Preguntarse la razón estaba de más. Ella era más sensible de lo normal y él no había sido precisamente gentil. Rodeo la cama y se acostó. La abrazo por la espalda, dejando que su mano acariciara con suavidad el vientre tan abultado.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura con voz somnolienta.

—¿Mn?

—Lo siento.

Él soltó un suspiro y deposito un suave beso en la cabeza.

—Es hora de dormir.

Se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que había dicho. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor y Sakura sabía muy bien que él quería a su hija.

Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de su chico y volvió a acomodarse mejor. Lo había extrañado tanto cuando no estaba y solo con él, abrazándola, se sentía segura.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

Sakura sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Tal vez solo lo necesitaba a él para poder sentirse bien.


	5. Los mismos ojos

**One shot:**

**Los mismos ojos**

Sasuke inhaló hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron por completo de aire. La brisa de esa tarde le revolvía el oscuro cabello en todas direcciones, desordenándolo más de lo normal. El cálido sol le acariciaba la piel y el ruido de la aldea llega hasta él, lejano.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir una presencia a su espalda, escuchó suaves pasos avanzando rápidamente hacia él y luego sintió los pequeños brazos de una niña rodearle el cuello por detrás. Sonrió de medio lado, reteniendo las ansias que tenía por tomarla.

—Hola, papá.

Sasuke giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la niña y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, saludó.

—Sarada.

La niña pelinegra sonrió y fijó sus ojos negros, tan profundos como los de su padre, en la aldea que estaba a sus pies.

Sasuke le tomó los pequeños brazos con delicadeza y deshizo el abrazo de la niña, guiándola para que se sentara en sus piernas y ambos pudieran observar el atardecer desde esa vista privilegiada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó la niña, alzando su cabeza para poder observar a su padre.

—Para recordar —respondió sin apartar la vista del horizonte. Sarada frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más. —Mañana comenzaras la academia —dijo de pronto Sasuke —. ¿Estas lista?

La niña asintió y una media sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios.

—Seré la primera de la clase, como tú y mamá.

Sasuke movió sus ojos hacia ella por una fracción de segundo y no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma que su hija. Sin embargo, otros asuntos cruzaban por su mente haciendo le imposible disfrutar del todo ese momento.

—No es necesario que seas una kunoichi. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras.

La niña apretó sus labios en un mohín disgustado y se revolvió entre las piernas de su padre, quedando hincada frente a él y exigiendo toda su atención.

—Es lo que quiero y algún día tendré unos ojos tan fuertes como los tuyos.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien arrugó su entrecejo disgustado por esas palabras. Su mente había traducido de inmediato la frase, al significado real, algo que Sarada desconocía. Para tener unos ojos tan fuertes como los suyos, debía sufrir tanto como él… y no quería eso para ella.

La obligó a volver a la posición que tenían antes, sujetándola para que se mantuviera así.

—¿Ves lo que está a nuestros pies?

Ella asintió.

—Es Konoha.

Sasuke asintió, aunque ella no podía verlo.

—Tu antepasado se sentó aquí antes de fundar la aldea, y luego de hacerla…

—¿Los Uchiha fundaron…? —interrumpió Sarada, girándose hacia su padre sorprendida, pero una mirada de él basto para callar y volver su vista al frente.

—Yo hice algo similar, antes y después de tomar una gran decisión. Vengo aquí para recordar lo que me prometí.

La niña soltó un suspiro sin entender mucho de lo que su padre hablaba.

—Antes de desear tener el Sharingan, deberás saber muy bien para que quieres este poder. Nuestros ojos, Sarada, miran el mundo de una forma diferente a los demás —miran la oscuridad, quiso decir, pero ella era aún muy pequeña para saberlo —. Una forma que solo tú y yo entenderemos.

Sarada pasó su vista con detenimiento por la aldea. Vio a niños correr, águilas mensajeras volando, ninjas saltando entre los árboles. Desde ahí, sobre el rostro del primer Hokage, podía vigilar a todos. Supuso que eso era lo que su padre realmente hacía en ese lugar y decidió que a ella también le gustaba velar por los demás.

—Sarada —la voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró su cabeza para verla sentada junto a su padre —Bolt quiere hablar contigo.

Padre e hija fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar a Sakura y sus ojos viajaron hacia el chico que nerviosamente esperaba a una considerable distancia. La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír.

La niña se levantó y caminó hacia él con pasos firmes, sin quitar el mohín de disgusto de su rostro.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —saludó Sakura, obligando a Sasuke a apartar su fría mirada de los niños —. ¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con ella?

—Comenzara a prepararse como ninja y eso no es un juego.

Por los ojos verdes y vivaces de Sakura paso una leve sombra de dolor, ella también tenía las mismas preocupaciones que Sasuke. Aunque talvez no podía comprender las cosas del modo que Sasuke lo hacía. Pero tenía miedo de fallarle a su hija, de no poderla entender lo suficiente, de que ella se aferrara al poder de la misma forma que sus antepasados y ella no pudiera hacer nada para cambiarla.

—No, Sasuke. Pero el mundo ya no es como antes — con sus palabras no solo intentaba tranquilizar a Sasuke, sino que también a ella misma. —Déjala crecer un poco más.

Sakura acarició suavemente el rostro de Sasuke, antes de inclinarse y darle un casto beso en los labios. Sasuke no dijo nada más y dejó que ella lo abrazara y recostara la cabeza en su hombro. Tal vez Sakura no comprendía lo poderosa y atrayente que era la oscuridad, ella no tenía esa chispa de maldad en su corazón, una que los Uchiha desarrollaban a la par de sus ojos, para protegerse del sufrimiento. Pero él, más que nadie, sabía que no había edad para caer en ese camino y lo único que podía hacer por su hija era alejarla lo más posible de las decisiones que él había tomado alguna vez y hacer que el mundo fuera realmente como Sakura decía.

Esa había sido su promesa por muchos años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Realmente espero que les haya agustado. Justamente hoy se me vino a la mente mientras viajaba - como todos los lunes T_T— Algo bueno ha salido de estas dos horas muertas de mi vida y espero no hacer OoC con Sarada, es muy difícil saber que haría con solo unas pocas viñetas del manga como referencia.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han agragado a sus alertas y por dejarme sus bellos comentarios. Para los que querían que Sarada apareciera, pues aquí esta. No será la primera vez, ni tampoco dejaremos de lado la relación SasukeXSakura, solo que me quise enfocar en la relación padre-hija… me parece tan kawai ellos dos *_*

**¿Review?**


End file.
